Mafiosis
by Nelio
Summary: U.A: pour le moment; présentation de quelques personnages réinventés dans le contexte mafieux ( ET 2 CHAPITRES!) j'attends vos idées et tous vos avis pour le scénario à venir (vos noms figureront! enfin si vous voulez) chapitre 2 posté, mais ça risque d'être très lent. rating K mais peut évoluer. Et y'a de la vulgarité, mais on est dans eyeshield 21 alors...
1. L'œil et le bouclier

"Watanabe Yakitori."

Deux mots. Un simple nom. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment gagné au loto, aujourd'hui, ou ne s'agissaient-il que de deux mots inutiles? Un nom qui ne leur apporterait rien?

"Comment ce Watanabe-là pourrait-il être le boss du clan?"

"Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est un bel hypocrite, un faux-cul, un menteur-né et il est de très mauvaise foi."

Les policiers regardaient intensément le gamin devant eux. La peau marbrée d'un hématome, il se tenait droit, les bras sur la table, le regard froid, calme, dur, tranquille. Il leur donnait un nom. Est-ce qu'il posait des lettres sans valeur sur la table ou alors il leur livrait un passe direct pour une promotion?

"Et d'où tiens-tu cette information?"

"J'ai intégré le clan."

"Tu l'as intégré?" redemanda le policier, sceptique.

"Oui."

"Et pourquoi auraient-ils eu besoin de toi?"

"Ils ont toujours besoin de personnes pour faire du sale boulot. Ils ne sont pas très regardants sur les petites recrues."

"C'est pas très crédible..."

"Parce que ce n'est pas prudent? Ils pensaient que cacher des informations aux bleus serait suffisant pour se sécuriser. Mais j'ai l'habitude de bien observer. L'un d'entre eux s'en est rendu compte mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose."

"C'est déjà un sacré bleu."

"Ça passera."

Le jeune garçon devant eux ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Et pourtant il se dégageait de lui une maturité rare. Une de celle que l'on peut parfois remarquer chez ceux qui grandissent dans des quartiers sensibles.

"Bien. Et pourquoi tu nous donnes cette info? Tu t'es livré. Tu veux quelque chose en retour?"

"Que Watanabe et son organisation coulent ensemble."

"Tu vas pas me dire que t'as joué les espions juste pour débarrasser la ville d'un groupe de dealers?"

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il soupira et regarda le miroir sans tain. C'était la première fois qu'il détournait la tête. Comme si l'étape la plus importante était franchie; il s'autorisait un relâchement, sentant que l'heure de sa sortie finirait par arriver rapidement.

"Et tu n'as pas peur que Watanabe ne fasse une vendetta?"

"Non."

Direct. Ils surent que le petit ne donnerait aucune indication supplémentaire. Peu loquace, il était juste disposé à leur donner le nom du chef d'un groupe de trafic de drogue. Pas très dangereux: des jeunes délinquants qui avaient commencé à s'organiser depuis six mois seulement, polluant la ville de leur commerce. La police aurait mit un certain temps à démanteler le groupe, mais elle y serait sûrement parvenue. Le petit devant eux leur donnait simplement une grande avance.

"Bon, et tu peux nous donner des preuves un peu plus concrètes de sa culpabilité?" demanda le policier avec un certain espoir.

Sans plus attendre, le petit brun posa sur la table un sachet plastique qui ressemblait en tous points à ceux de la police pour les pièces à conviction. Il contenait un peu de poudre blanche ainsi qu'un billet roulé, maculé de la même poudre. En dessous, quelques clichés photo. Il désigna le billet;

"Il s'en est servi pour consommer, ses empreintes sont dessus. Et sur les photos, on le voit toucher l'argent du trafic ou acheter la drogue."

"C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?"

Le petit lui renvoya un regard totalement inexpressif. Difficile de lui tirer quoi que ce soit. Aucune émotion ne le troublait.

"Vous pouvez aller l'interpeller?"

"Avec ça? C'est suffisant pour mener une enquête et le faire arrêter..."

"Il va se réapprovisionner dans une heure dans la gare ferroviaire désaffectée, vous pourrez le prendre sur le fait."

Les flics le regardèrent intensément, il leur renvoya un regard de glace. Rien à faire. C'était lui qui menait l'interrogatoire.

"D'accord... on ne peut donc pas savoir pourquoi tu fais ça et tu ne veux pas non plus de protection. Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucune exigence? C'est bizarre."

"Je vais pouvoir sortir?"

"... je ne te le conseille pas mais oui, je crois qu'on a terminé."

Il baissa la tête et se leva, mais ne partit pas tout de suite.

"A vrai dire, j'ai une seule exigence en contrepartie de ces informations."

Il fixèrent à nouveau leur regard sur le sien.

"Je ne veux pas être fiché."

"Pardon?"

"Je ne veux aucune trace de mon passage ici; aucun flic quel qu'il soit ne doit savoir que je suis venu, que j'ai donné ces informations. Je veux que chaque élément de mon identité reste confidentiel. Comme si je n'étais jamais venu, que je n'avais jamais existé. Celui qui vous a donné ces infos est complètement anonyme."

"Alors comme ça, on a peur des flics véreux?"

Tentative vaine. Il leur adressa un regard appuyé pour leur faire retenir ses dernières paroles, après quoi il sorti.

Une heure plus tard, les policiers arrêtaient le trafiquant et sa clique. Très peu avaient réchappé du coup de filet, seul le revendeur était plus expérimenté et avait pu s'enfuir, néanmoins en laissant sa marchandise sur place. Une ombre avait observé l'intervention et vérifié l'arrestation du groupe. Après quoi elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Dans la pénombre d'un couloir, une silhouette se découpa, projetant son ombre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'une vieille ampoule pendue au plafond. Le petit brun songea qu'il était temps d'améliorer un peu les locaux. Il continua sa marche jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce où attendaient quelques personnes dont une assise à son bureau, le visage éclairé par son écran d'ordinateur. Sa peau claire s'ornait ainsi d'une étrange lueur qui le rendait surnaturel. Ses cheveux blonds devenaient dorés et dessinaient par les mèches des ombres qu'on auraient dit sculptées par un artiste italien. On ne pouvait qualifier ses yeux qui ne pouvaient être que l'oeuvre du plus inspiré des voyants. les deux mains croisées devant la bouche, il observait calmement son écran, concentré, sans regarder le petit qui approchait. Qui s'arrêtait devant lui. Il demanda simplement:

"Rapport."

"Le clan a été arrêté. Watanabe va prendre cinq à dix ans de prison à moins d'une intervention extérieure très peu probable. Ses meilleurs subordonnés ont étés arrêtés avec lui, comme la plupart des autres et tous les nouveaux se sont fait chopper, ne reste en liberté que les trois que tu avais mentionné, patron."

"Mhm." répondit simplement le blond, avant de finalement se redresser et échanger son regard avec celui du petit. "Pour ce qui est de l'autre idiot par qui tu as réussi à te faire repérer, heureusement pour tes miches, il n'avait encore pas eu le temps de transmettre l'info. Musashi l'a refroidi proprement. Affaire réglée. Mais il n'empêche que tu as merdé."

Le petit inclina respectueusement la tête.

"Je ne suis pas encore comme toi, patron. J'ai mes failles."

"Ne me lèche pas les bottes."

"Je progresse sans cesse, patron."

"Encore heureux. Bon, c'est toujours ça de fait. On a nettoyé le secteur. Tu iras prendre ta part tout à l'heure. Après-demain, tu devra prendre le train pour aller rejoindre cet abruti qui se fait appeler Loki. Même traitement."

"Noté, patron."

"Dehors."

Le brun sorti et alla en direction de l'argent qui lui était dû. Le blond le regarda un moment. Qui aurait pu croire que sous ces airs chétifs et totalement inoffensifs se cachait une véritable arme de destruction massive? Un virus qui s'implantait au sein de l'ennemi et le détruisait de l'intérieur. Le boss avait de nombreuses armes pour se garantir la sécurité et s'assurer de l'argent: des professionnels des armes, par exemple, et pour ne pas en dire plus. Mais il avait aussi une arme secrète pour se garantir de toute concurrence. Comme ce Loki en ferait les frais, lui qui étendait son influence trop près du 'Patron'. Son virus irait postuler pour intégrer le clan, invisible dans la masse des volontaires et des admis, et impossible à refuser puisqu'il pouvait au choix se montrer naïf et manipulable, ou alors faire une démonstration de ses talents. Puis il récolterai les informations nécessaires et enfin donnerai à la police toutes les clés permettant de détruire l'organisation. A moins qu'il ne la fasse se détruire elle-même de l'intérieur, ce qui demandait plus de... doigté.

Mais le Patron savait qu'il avait quelqu'un de compétent sous la main. Un véritable fantôme dont l'identité n'était jamais enregistrée, ni par les hors-la-loi, ni par la police. Un fantôme infernal qui semait la destruction sur son passage. Il était ses yeux et son bouclier; il regardait, voyait, ramenait des preuves, lançait l'attaque de la police et ainsi assurait une protection parfaite au groupe entier de son Patron. Et il était né le vingt-et-un décembre. Personne ne devait savoir qui il était. Mais si jamais son ombre devait un jour se laisser deviner, elle se ferait appeler...

Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Voilà, j'envisage de faire une description des autres personnages, ce serait énorme que j'arrive à tous les faire et créer une intrigue digne de ce nom ^^ laissez des commentaires et des avis de suite, genre des idées de scénarios, et pour les autres personnages! Et surtout, SURTOUT, lisez la suite, parce que je suis sûre que tout le monde aime le personnage que j'ai prit après, et je lui ai fait une place d'honneur, selon moi, huhuhu ^^

YA-HA!


	2. L'effaceur

"Yep?"

"Patron?"

"Le fuckin' nabot a récidivé."

Pas besoin de s'épancher inutilement: la routine leur suffisait amplement pour se comprendre. Il y avait plus d'un nabot dans l'organisation, mais il avait une idée assez nette de celui en question. Cependant savoir qui était le responsable du problème ne lui était pas nécessaire. Ce qu'il devait savoir c'est que quelqu'un avait fait une erreur, et qu'il se devait d'intervenir, pour l'effacer. Et quand le patron l'appelait lui, il s'agissait presque toujours d'effacer quelqu'un.

"La cible?"

"Rends-toi dans la rue principale, je te guide. Tu est équipé?"

"Toujours."

Il se fit guider précisément; le patron n'avait pas d'égale pour ça. Aucune hésitation dans sa marche, aucun arrêt, aucune question sur la direction, aucun doute. Le patron était trop précis pour qu'on puisse se tromper. Il aurait pu le guider dans le noir sur des sables mouvants sans le perdre.

"Prends le bâtiment en face en visée; en 2-3."

"Reçu."

2-3: deuxième étage, troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche. Il monta prestement sur le toit.

"La cible t'attend. Elle passe un coup de fil en ce moment."

Le patron était probablement en train de l'écouter, cette conversation privée. Cette cible qui les menaçait ne se doutait pas un instant que depuis le moment où elle était devenue un danger; elle avait été plus surveillée que n'importe quelle célébrité.

"Je dois interrompre la conversation?"

"Elle ne dira rien de compromettant."

Ce qui lui laissait le loisir de l'éliminer après l'appel plutôt que l'interrompre le plus vite possible tandis que le patron aurait coupé net son téléphone. Il pouvait la neutraliser après l'appel, s'assurant le temps de partir avant que la victime ne soit découverte et la police contactée. Dès lors, il serait loin.

Il était arrivé sur le toit, il avait déjà sortit son équipement. Jamais personne n'avait vu de tel sniper.

"J'ai la cible en visuel."

"Appel terminé. Exécution."

Pan. Un petit bruit inhabituel et peu crédible pour une arme à feu, un bruit qui n'attirait aucun soupçon, un bruit peu puissant qui garantissait la discrétion du sniper, qui repartait déjà, laissant pour toute trace de son passage un petit impact circulaire dans une vitre. La cible était neutralisée d'une balle dans la nuque.

Propre, net, rapide, peu de sang, mort instantanée. Du travail de pro, allaient conclure les policiers. Balle et arme de fabrique artisanale, donc intraçables. Aucune douille, aucun témoin, aucun suspect filmé par les caméras; le criminel connaissait le quartier. Et pour ce qui était du mobile... autant ne pas se fatiguer plus sur un tel cul-de-sac. Ils allaient devoir se contenter une fois de plus de clore un dossier sans pouvoir le résoudre. Sans avoir une quelconque idée de l'identité de l'assassin.

Ce dernier pressa son oreillette.

"La cible est neutralisée. Pas de traces. J'évacue les lieux."

"Bien. Tu passeras ce soir? Y'aura de la bouffe et des danseuses."

"Sans façon." Répondit le sniper en réprimant un sourire en coin.

Le patron rit légèrement, d'un rire singulier. Il n'avait rien de très communicatif et pourtant on sentait tant bien que mal une sorte de complicité entre les deux personnages. Le sniper savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de danseuses. Le patron n'était pas du genre à s'enrichir pour se vautrer dans le luxe. Il avait d'autres ambitions. Il était 'singulier': c'était le mot le plus simple pour le résumer, après 'talentueux' et 'redoutable'.

Ce dernier qualificatif convenait aussi parfaitement au sniper. C'était un professionnel. D'un calme effarant, il effaçait ses cibles à la perfection. De toutes les fois où il avait eu à faire ce travail, il n'avait jamais échoué. Jamais les difficultés et les imprévus ne l'avaient poussés à l'erreur. Il s'adaptait rapidement et réagissait de façon exacte. Parce qu'il ne perdait jamais son calme.

Il était parfait.

Nom de code; Musashi.

* * *

Voilà, même traitement: laissez-moi une appréciation! Est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de bien? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez même si vous avez l'impression que votre opinion est très personnelle U_U genre: mais moi je veux du yaoi... certes j'en mettrait pas mais je tiens compte de tout ^u^ bref: une idée pour un autre personnage? Ou alors pour un scénario? Dépêchez-vous d'ajouter votre grain de sel parce que je crois que je tiens le bon bout, et si ça continue je me débrouillerait toute seule! ^^ bien sûr vous aurez toujours votre mot à dire mais ce sera peut-être plus dur d'intégrer vos idées U_U sur ce:

YA-HA!


	3. La règle de trois

Voilà la suite! Alors comme y'a beaucoup de Il, j'ai mit un Il en italique: c'est celui dont vous verrez le nom à la fin. Quoi que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour pas être paumés ^^ bonne lecture!

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'en t'en dis, mon pote?"

Rien à faire. Ce type _lui_ rappelait vraiment trop Hammer.

"C'est de la bonne de chez bonne, je peux te l'assurer!"

Ce sourire flamboyant, commercial...

"Tu trouveras jamais mieux!"

Cette gestuelle surchargée, de vendeur à téléachat...

"Et puis à ce prix-là, c'est une affaire royale! Alors, mon pote, marché conclut?"

Ah. Oui. Il y avait aussi cette façon de _l_'appeler 'mon pote'. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait _le_ faire chier.

"Ben... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?..."

Hammer était exactement comme ça. Hammer... personnage fictif dans Iron Man 2, qu'_il_ venait de revoir pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Personnage peu crédible. Un vilain qui se donnait des grands airs d'hommes d'affaires, parce que patron d'une entreprise vendeuse d'armes, et qui, finalement, avait juste l'air d'un gosse de CM1 un peu friqué et narcissique, pour ne pas en dire plus.

Bref; ce type qui vendait de la dope ressemblait à Hammer, le vilain d'Iron Man qui vendait des armes.

"Bon, écoute, fais-moi signe, là... j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur."

Il parlait effectivement à un mur. _Il_ décida, pour lui-même, de le baptiser:

"Hammer...

-Pardon?

-Comme je me souviens pas de ton blaze, et qu'en même temps j'en ai rien à s'couer, tu t'appelles Hammer.

-En fait...

-Pour commencer, Hammer, je suis pas ton pote. En fait, tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir prétendre être mon pote. Bref. T'es pas mon pote. Est-ce que ça, au moins, c'est rentré?

-... Euh... d'accord, mais...

-Ensuite, ta dope, c'est de la merde."

Il y eut un blanc magnifique. Se parler vulgairement, entre trafiquants, était presque d'usage selon les régions. En revanche, critiquer explicitement la marchandise engendrait souvent de dangereuses tensions. _Il_ ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'était _son_ terrain.

"C-comment ça? Mais non, je t'assure!..."

Shrack! Hurla un sac plastique déchiré d'un coup de couteau. Une poudre farineuse s'en échappa en un petit nuage de poussière. _Il_ approcha la lame poudrée de son nez avant de conclure.

"C'est de la merde. Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de nous refourguer, Hammer?"

Hammer n'aurait jamais dû s'essayer à porter une cravate. Quand quelqu'un a le tic de tirer dessus pour la desserrer, pas besoin de s'appeler Lightman pour savoir qu'il est nerveux.

"T'essaye de me refiler des vieux stocks? De la coke de seconde qualité?"

Hammer recula et leva les mains avec un pauvre sourire.

"TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON?!"

Hammer et ses cinq hommes de mains dégainèrent sur-le-champ. Ils furent abattus aussitôt.

_Il _n'avait que deux hommes avec lui. Mais avec une arme dans chaque main, ça faisait six balles tirées d'un coup. Toutes en même temps. Une par victime.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir qui était la cible de qui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. Comme s'ils partageaient leurs pensées.

Ils étaient trois, mais ne formaient qu'un. Une symbiose parfaite. Une synchronisation fulgurante. Quelqu'un parla dans _son_ oreillette.

"Ben voyons... Tche! Une perte de temps sidérale! Il est bien mort, au moins?

-Plus mort que mort. Avec une balle entre les deux yeux, difficile de faire autrement, patron.

-C'est bien. Tes empreintes?

-Nul part, patron. Je ne suis jamais allé ici.

-C'est ça, petit con. J'ai ta tronche sur une caméra dans la troisième rue."

_Il _tiqua. Merde.

"T'as encore des progrès à faire pour te faire passer pour moi... mais bon, on va dire que ça ira. Allez, foutez le camp et dit à tes sbires que la Rolex doit rester là."

Il vit ses deux acolytes lorgner la montre scandaleusement hors de prix (littéralement incrustée de pognon) enroulée au poignet de Hammer, et se retint pour la énième fois de se demander comment le patron faisait. Parce que le patron voit tout. Tout simplement.

"Ok patron, on décampe. Je fais une autre course pour toi?

-Non, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Remballe ton ego démesuré et tes fuckins galopins, il est tard, il faut dormir maintenant.

-C'est ça..."

_Il _coupa l'oreillette sans l'insulter, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Le patron n'était pas si obligeant, d'habitude. En général il ne manquait pas de leur faire ravaler leur dignité, à eux, ses sbires; même s'ils étaient assez importants.

Même s'_il_ était important. Et que leur trio était, à défaut d'être la perfection, unique au monde.

Le patron était un vampire. Il semblait ne sortir de son antre qu'une fois par an, et encore. Mais rares étaient les revendeurs qui acceptaient de marchander sans voir leurs acheteurs.

_Il _était cet acheteur. Le patron, à défaut de se déplacer, envoyait quelqu'un à sa place. Quelqu'un de performant, de polyvalent, capable de s'adapter aux situations les plus extrêmes sans paniquer, avec vélocité et audace. Quelqu'un qui savait se servir d'une arme sans hésitation, avec une habitude due à l'expérience. Quelqu'un d'assez doué pour gagner le respect de l'acheteur et élevé dans les codes de la haute société avant de s'adapter aux bas-fonds; il savait exactement comment se comporter pour contrôler son image; un talent que leur patron estimait plus qu'utile, au point de considérer comme ses meilleurs agents ceux qui disposaient de cette faculté.

_Il _en était on ne peut plus doué et était capable, ainsi, de converser avec n'importe qui, quelque soit sa classe sociale. Mais bien sûr, le patron lui glissait parfois quelques répliques dans l'oreillette. Il faut dire que si _il _était doué, le patron, lui, était imbattable.

Mais à quoi bon révéler tout son talent? Quand on pouvait garder quelques armes en réserve tout en imposant sa volonté, il ne fallait pas hésiter.

_Il _était le visage du patron. Et avec ses deux gardes du corps, ils étaient imbattables.

Il s'appelait Juummonji, il avait dix-sept ans et avait ingéré tous les codes de la haute à dix ans. Au même âge, il avait rencontré Kuroki et Togano, issus du milieu opposé. Leurs débuts avaient étés plus que chaotiques, mais ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Ils s'entendaient penser les uns les autres. La réputation mystérieuse et redoutable du patron déteignait sur Juumonji. Ils étaient une entité. Un ange de la mort tricéphale. Et depuis qu'ils avaient adopté respectivement un doberman, un berger allemand et un danois noir...

"Mange pas ça, enfin! Allez, retourne dans la voiture."

... On appelait cette entité: Cerbère.

* * *

Et voilà! J'avais du mal à terminer celui-là mais c'est venu tout seul, j'aime bien l'idée! ^^ bref, avec les autres ce sera plus dur mais je commencerait probablement le script avant d'avoir présenté tout le monde. Mais de toute façon je m'impose tellement de trucs que ce sera lent, si lent... T.T j'espère sincèrement que cette fic verra le jour. Je rappelle à tout le monde que toutes les suggestions de scénario sont permises!

Ah, pour les chiens; j'ai choisi le berger allemand parce qu'en plus d'être ce qu'il est, il devient vraiment aggresif avec l'âge. Le doberman parce qu'apparemment il faut pas grand chose pour en faire un tueur et le danois parce que dans mon bouquin il est "de nature équilibrée, ne devient agressif que lorsque les circonstances le nécessitent, particulièrement lorsque son maître est menacé par des étrangers." voilà, pile ce que je cherche mais je précise: "Cependant c'est un chien fondamentalement doux, affectueux et patient" (c'est-y-pas mignon?) référence: guide vert, les chiens, éditions solar (je crois que c'est bon pour les droits d'auteurs)

Voilà! Et non je ne prévois pas d'utiliser les chiens dans des situations trop risquées ou de les faire blesser par balles, j'aime pas quand on s'en prend aux bêtes (surtout dans les films où ils massacrent les chevaux, c'est débile) bref; des armes de dissuasion si vous voulez. Et puis ça en jette, quoi...


	4. Top départ

Rien de plus agréable que le train.

Sena était dedans et il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agréable. Les doux bruits, le léger balancement, le paysage qui défilait... tout le monde n'en disait que du mal, à savoir qu'ils étaient toujours bondés, qu'il y avait des vols et des pervers mais lui ne connaissait pas vraiment autre chose que ces trains relativement luxueux, avec l'étage rempli de chaises et une simple allée, et une vitre contre laquelle il s'appuyait toujours.

Apaisé, il avait programmé son téléphone pour le réveiller avant de rater son arrêt. A savoir Funabashi, septième plus grande ville de l'agglomération de Tokyo, située à l'est de cette dernière.

Dans l'ensemble, Sena s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il lui importait de savoir c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une grande ville. Enfin, du moment qu'il parvenait à s'y rendre, le reste...

Il se laissa bercer par le rythme du train et s'endormi paisiblement. Rien de mieux qu'un train, décidément.

Il dormi plus d'une heure avant d'être violemment tiré de son sommeil par la légère sonnerie du téléphone. Ce genre de chose avait un effet cinglant sur lui qu'il n'appréciait jamais sur le moment, avant de se rappeler la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir émerger rapidement du sommeil. Il refit le point.

Intégrer le gang de Loki, trafiquant de drogues plus ou moins bonnes mais surtout trop bon marché, d'où son succès. Son influence s'étendait et le patron avait sous-entendu qu'il préparait comme des... Succursales. Si on le laissait faire, il pouvait devenir économiquement extrêmement dangereux. Il fallait tuer la menace dans l'œuf.

Il descend à sa gare et décroche son téléphone qui sonne.

"Tu t'es endormi dans le train, fuckin' pucelle?

-Comme toujours, patron.

-Bon. Je suppose que t'es quand même à Funabashi?

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait. Regarde sur ta droite."

Cette manie de poser des questions alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse (ou presque...) décidément le patron est vraiment taquin.

"Que dois-je voir, patron?

-Un homme avec un long manteau noir.

-Celui qui fait penser à un exhibitionniste?

-Exactement. C'est pour avoir l'air cool.

-Raté.

-Silence. Avance."

Sena avance avec le téléphone contre l'oreille, plaquant un air ingénu et totalement innocent sur son visage comme il sait si bien le faire. Il marche en essayant d'éviter les autres personnes qui sortent du train ou y entrent, en s'excusant quelques fois discrètement, sans jamais vraiment regarder la cible.

"Et je demande quoi, patron?" interroge-t-il.

"Tu demandes rien. Tu lui fait la politesse.

-D'accord."

Il dissimule son téléphone et se racle doucement la gorge.

"Bonjour monsieur." Salue-t-il poliment, lui qui est deux fois plus petit que son interlocuteur chapeauté de noir. Ce dernier le toise un instant puis a un sourire en coin.

"C'est toi la crevette?

-C'est moi la crevette." Confirme-t-il simplement en opinant avec un sourire aimable.

"Tiens." Dit l'autre en lui tendant une enveloppe de papier kraft.

"Merci, monsieur. Bonne journée."

Toujours être respectueux envers les contacts du patron. Ce dernier est puissant, il peut donc se trouver des contacts puissants. Et les puissants n'aiment pas qu'on leur manque de respect. Mais alors pas du tout. Et Sena est passé maître dans cet art de la diplomatie.

"Je l'ai, patron.

-Vérifie le contenu.

-A vu de nez," commence-t-il en regardant la fente de l'enveloppe entrouverte: "dans les soixante-dix mille yens, un téléphone pré-payé, une carte d'identité avec ma bouille dessus, une autre carte avec ma trogne dessus, un trousseau de clés, une photo de quelqu'un et pas de porte monnaie.

-Tu te payeras un portefeuille avec les soixante-quinze mille yens que je t'offre, banane. Ta mission pourrait être plus longue que prévu, au besoin tu auras un compte bancaire avec des virements réguliers. Sors le téléphone, recopie le numéro que je t'ai donné et débarrasse-toi de l'ancien.

-C'est fait, patron. Je me débarrasse du portable.

-Où ça?

-Égouts. Personne n'a le bras assez long pour l'y repêcher. La carte SIM aussi. Et maintenant?

-La clé ouvre à ton nouveau domicile, l'adresse est sur le porte-clé. Tu le vire au plus tôt du trousseau.

-Et la carte?

-Celle d'identité t'octroie ton nouveau nom de famille, espion patenté. Quant à l'autre... c'est ta carte d'étudiant."

Sena s'arrête net sur le trottoir, calme mais étranglé net.

"Tu es déjà inscrit au lycée.

-... Patron...

-Il n'y a pas de discussion. Ce sera ton premier moyen d'infiltration. Je me fous de ta réputation dans le lycée tant que tu ne fais pas trop le malin.

-C'est pas mon genre, patron. Mais pourquoi...? Jusque-là...

-Jusque-là il n'y a jamais nécessairement eu besoin de jouer les étudiants, oui. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, j'ai déjà ton mode d'infiltration.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, patron, ça, c'est mon boulot.

-Je marche sur tes plates-bandes si ça me chante, c'est clair?! Alors boucle-là une bonne fois pour toutes!

-... ...oui patron." Obéit Sena en ployant l'échine.

"Bien. Tu vas te retrouver dans une classe de seconde, rien de bien méchant en matière de camarades de classe. Il faudra juste que tu identifies le rouquin du lycée. Tu as sa photo. Dès qu'il commence à te faire des propositions, accepte tout. Il y a des chances pour que tu te fasses bizuter, après quoi il fera savoir aux autres qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle recrue.

-C'est lui le chef?

-Pas du tout. Loki a des sbires comme le rouquin pour se charger du recrutement. Tu as tout compris?

-Oui patron.

-Bien. Nous sommes dimanche, ta rentrée commence demain. Bon courage. Tût, tût, tût..."

Sena regarde son téléphone avant que ses bras ballants ne battent ses cuisses et qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Le lycée! Pourquoi lui?

Mais il sait aussi une chose avec une certitude totale: Hiruma ne laisse rien au hasard. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour son bien. Impossible de lui refuser vu son autorité, mais impossible de lui bouder vu ce dernier argument. Sena soupire encore et part s'acheter un portefeuille.

* * *

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève!" annonce la prof principale, prof d'anglais, plutôt jolie. "Tu veux te présenter à la classe?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sena Kobayakawa."

(Merci, _merci_ patron pour ce nom de famille complètement foireux. Merci encore.)

Le silence plane un moment, visiblement ce genre de présentation est beaucoup trop court. L'élève avise la prof;

"Je peux m'asseoir?

-Euh... oui." Admet la blondinette. Sena va rejoindre une place au fond, sans se presser, quand un élève décide de mettre ostensiblement sa jambe en travers de son chemin.

NE FAIS PAS LE MALIN! Beugle une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de son patron. Comme toujours. Sena résiste donc à la tentation d'en faire trop, mais il ne doit pas passer pour le souffre-douleur de service non plus, sinon le plan sera un échec total. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Donc il s'avance jusqu'à la jambe et, lentement, enjambe l'obstacle en levant ses genoux excessivement haut, comme s'il doit passer au dessus d'un lion endormi. Une fois cela fait, il s'essuye le front pour se débarrasser de quelques sueurs froides imaginaires. Quelques élèves lui sourient. L'un deux, droit devant, tapote une chaise libre sur laquelle il va s'asseoir.

"Eh, te moque pas trop de lui quand même, il a pour réputation de taper la tête des gens contre leur casier quand il est contrarié." l'averti gentiment son camarade à mi-voix. Ce à quoi Sena répond: "C'est tout? Alors ça me va.

-J'espère que t'as la tête dure quand même, parce qu'il est pas vraiment méchant mais... sacré poigne.

-M'appelle Sena.

-Je sais.

-Et toi?

-Ah! Raimon Tarou.

-Rai - mon... Ta - rou... Monta. ça sonne bien.

-D'où tu me décrète un surnom?

-Parce que ça te va bien.

-Hé, au fond, ça commence déjà à bavarder?" Les hèle leur professeur aux airs de gentille institutrice peinée. Sena dégaine alors sa bouille d'inoffensive créature:

"C'est rien, madame, je fais juste mon travail d'intégration."

D'autres élèves pouffent, Sena aussi car il repense à tous ces sermons sur l'intégration dans les pays étrangers (cours de géo) ou les classes, toutes ces conneries.  
Si seulement les élèves savaient quelle définition Sena avait du mot "intégration"...

* * *

J'ai dit que Sena se trimbalait 75.000 yens: actuellement c'est un tout petit peu moins de 6000 euros, pour vous faire une idée ^u^

Bon, je fais quelque chose de mal, très mal, selon moi: je poste ce chapitre alors que je n'ai même pas écrit la suite: ne vous attendez pas à avoir le prochain chapitre avant looooongtemps, même si j'ai mes idées, cette fic reste encore un peu floue U_U

et vu que j'en écris, quoi, 7 en même temps (pour la plupart des fics de la même envergure sinon pire qu'Amnésie) vous imaginez le taf U_U

Donc honte à moi mais c'est comme ça, la fiction mafiosis je la posterai au fur est à mesure. Hein, quoi? Les autres? Je les finis d'abord! ^^ Comme ça je posterai la suite en fonction des reviews et pour vous ça ira beaucoup plus vite! Je suis gentille, hein? Je vous fais mariner que sur cette fiction! Mouahahaa SBAFF Oui bon d'accord si je me bougeais les fesses ça irait plus vite mais en même temps là je suis à Bac moins 2... (le pire c'est que je stresse même pas 00°°°)


	5. Rapport

ATTENTION **RATING K+ MINIMUM** POUR CE CHAPITRE!

Grosses vulgarités en vue! ^^ vous m'en direz des nouvelles!...

Bon, c'est pas non plus dégueulasse, mais c'est vulgaire, quoi!

* * *

Monta est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sympathique. Il a un énorme sourire. Sena a du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi simple a un tel pouvoir. Monta n'est pas grand, pas particulièrement beau ni très talentueux d'après ce qu'il a pu voir, alors comment diable fait-il, comment diantre s'y prend-il pour sourire de la sorte? Une véritable énigme. Un sourire si chaleureux... Sena se sent bien avec cette pile électrique à côté de lui. Car Monta a de l'énergie à revendre.

Voilà pourquoi Sena déteste le lycée. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il y a toujours un élément pour compromettre sa mission.

Règle d'or (parmi tant d'autres): ne pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit durant une mission (et même en dehors), ne pas tisser de lien d'amitié, ni aucune attache. Rester objectif et surtout, rester seul.  
Parce qu'il doit être le seul impliqué.

Alors comment se débarrasser de Monta? Un garçon si sympathique... Sena ne voit pas comment. Soupirant, il se remet à vagabonder dans les rues comme il le fait toujours en mission. Règle d'insertion: toujours faire un repérage des lieux avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Appréhender le terrain, observer, mémoriser les rues et les intersections, les bâtiments, les magasins, quelques adresses... Se faire sa propre doc et sans aucun pense-bête.

Les pense-bêtes, Sena les collait au fond de sa boîte crânienne, avec de la super-glu.

Le soir va tomber; les papillons songent à rentrer tandis que des bêtes moins reluisantes commencent à vagabonder. Changement très important à observer. Sena guette chaque personne sans jamais la regarder directement. Règle d'or de la prise de note: ne jamais regarder quelqu'un directement. Deviner sa coupe de cheveux du coin de l'œil.  
Règle d'or de la discrétion:

Ne _jamais_ regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

Les familles honnêtes se font extrêmement rares au dehors. Les adolescents, un peu moins. Les uns préparent le souper, les autres font des choses qui ne regardent qu'eux. Sans se douter qu'on les regarde quand même.

Pour Sena, rien de bien nouveau. Le décor est le même. Exacte routine. Mais il sait que les accidents de voiture surviennent toujours dans le quartier même des victimes, autrement dit que le pire arrive souvent dans la routine.

Vigilance constante. Ne jamais s'endormir.

C'est comme cela qu'il devine qu'il est suivit depuis une bonne demie-heure. Il plonge dans ses pensées: qu'a vu celui qui le suit? Un gosse paumé qui gambade les mains dans les poches pour passer le temps, à regarder à droite et à gauche... Rien de suspect.

Règle suprême: ne jamais se faire griller comme un infiltré.

Au moins, ça c'est fait, reste à décider de la marche à suivre; comme il ne sait pas ce qu'on lui veut, la situation pose problème: s'il rentre chez lui, il donne son adresse. S'il se planque dans une petite ruelle pour mieux l'attendre, que faire ensuite? Lui faire comprendre qu'il a des notions pointues de défense, ou se laisser rétamer au risque de réceptionner un cutter dans l'estomac? Quoique le plus souvent, Sena, qui est un ninja, se retrouve à arrêter les coups de poing avec son nez (à bon entendeur...)

Commencer par essayer de visualiser et identifier celui qui le colle: il lui est arrivé dans ses débuts d'être suivit par une gamine qui voulait lui donner un stupide bouquet de pâquerettes. Il s'en était voulu pendant de longs mois de l'avoir traumatisée en réagissant par instinct de survie.

Sena bifurque et observe les reflets dans une vitrine de prêt à porter pour hommes. Il règle sa cadence pour être certain d'avoir le bon angle avant d'être définitivement hors de portée et obtient finalement une assez belle image. Adolescent en pull et jean, classique, avec capuche. Mais ce n'est pas le roux. Dommage.

Il a les mains dans les poches, impossible de savoir ce qu'il planque dedans. Et Sena n'aime pas les cutters. Une cicatrice des plus discrètes sur son majeur droit en témoigne.

Il est trop tôt pour une confrontation. Seule solution: le semer.

Sena soupire pour la énième fois et bifurque. Pique un sprint sans changer d'expression, blasé. Bifurque à nouveau. Ralentit. Bifurque une fois de plus et se mêle tranquillement à la foule. Il observe encore un peu et décide qu'il est suffisamment tard, il est temps de rentrer.

Une fois chez lui, porte fermée, télé allumée, il vérifie une dernière fois le téléphone que le patron lui a donné, dans lequel figurent deux contacts:  
Mémé  
Monta  
Ne pas se tromper. Sena n'a pas de mémé. Mais comme il n'est pas censé bosser pour un cartel...

Pas de message. Monta n'est pas collant. C'est vraiment le pote parfait. Sena soupire encore, mais plus tristement cette fois. Il va ensuite dans son salon miteux, s'assied dans le canapé, plongeant la main dans la mousse, en ressortant avec un Nokia prépayé.  
L'autre téléphone. Celui qui n'était pas dans la pochette kraft, celui qui l'avait attendu chez lui, à son nouveau domicile, planqué dans le canapé. Pas de numéro inscrit.  
Un numéro masqué s'affiche soudainement. Sena vérifie sa petite montre: pile à l'heure. Comme à chaque fois. 22 h 30. Il décroche.

22 h 30: l'heure du rapport.

"Alors, petite écolière, comment ça se passe?" Sourit le patron dans le combiné. Sena n'est pas d'humeur joyeuse.

"Je me suis fait un ami.

-Encore?" Rigole son supérieur. Il faut dire qu'en réalité, cela n'arrive pas souvent. Les mecs qu'il rencontre le plus souvent cherchent des types bien gaulés et avec du caractère. Sena est chétif et apathique.

"Il s'appelle Monta. Raimon Tarou, alias Monta... très gentil...

-Ah non...

-...Il n'a pas de qualité particulière mais...

-Non, j'ai dit non!...

-Mais... faut le voir sourire une fois et...

-Sena. Tu sais ce que t'as à faire."

Le patron a parlé d'un ton neutre et sans équivoque mais pour une fois, même s'il fait montre d'autorité, il y a comme une marque... de compassion à son égard.

"... je sais."

Le patron attend quelques secondes pour être certain que la brume se dissipe un peu dans l'esprit de son subordonné, histoire d'avoir son attention.

"Et ensuite?

-Pas encore de confrontation. J'ai été suivit mais je ne sais pas par quel genre de type. J'ai évité le dialogue.

-C'était pas le roux?

-Non, patron.

-Bon, alors r.a.s, quoi? Vraiment rien?

-La routine absolue. Je n'ai pas encore repéré la cible, je m'y met demain.

-Nan, sérieux, tu me racontes rien?

-Tu veux savoir quoi, patron?

-Ben je sais pas, une rentrée, c'est plein de surprises!" le patron a reprit son sourire enthousiaste et énervant. "T'as pas repéré la bonasse aux gros seins? Et celle aux airs de bibliothécaire chaudasse? Avec un grand décolleté? Non? Ils ont pas ça en stock? P'têt qu'ils ont que des petites vierges en chaleur, avec mini-jupe et pas de soutif...

-J'ai pas encore tout vu.

-Tu vérifieras. Ils ont forcément deux ou trois minettes baisable dans ce lycée. Et puis, ça pourrait peut-être intéresser les dealer si t'as dans ton c.v: a fait jouir une couguar bonnet D...

-Patron, pitié...

-Ecoute-moi bien, saloperie de nabot: je t'autorise à baiser avec tes profs, d'accord?

-Patron!" Gémit Sena, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, s'affalant plus que jamais dans le canapé.

"Nan mais sérieux, si tu te fais virer c'est pas si grave, faut juste que t'aies été scolarisé un moment ou un autre. Et si tu te fais virer pour quelque chose qui se remarque, genre t'as organisé un plan à trois dans une salle de classe, ou alors t'as niqué ta prof de maths, tu peux être sûr que ton roux entendra parler de toi!"

Sena soupire encore, fatigué, à court de réponses.

"Eh, t'es encore là? Me dis pas que tu préfère te caresser le zob tout seul pendant que je te parle!" s'exaspère brutalement le boss. Sena répond froidement, tout calme reprit (y'a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit:)

"Mon pantalon est toujours à sa place, patron.

-C'est bien ça qui me gène. Il serait temps que tu te trouves une minette à labourer."

Sena donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir raccrocher mais le patron le rappellerait illico et le remontrage de brettelle serait violent.

"J'y pense, t'as acheté des capotes?

-Non!" S'impatiente Sena, le ventre vide et l'esprit orageux.

"Ben fais-le. Ce serait bête que tu chopes le sida le jour où tu te fais dépuceler. Et si jamais le roux te fais une fouille un jour ou un autre, ce sera toujours ça de fait s'il les voit.

-Oui, comme ça je passerai pour un vrai con.

-T'aura juste l'air un peu plus normal."

Normal... mélangé à la boue que constitue les mauvais adolescents moyens. Berk. Et il passerait surtout pour un con.

"Bref, ne discute pas: achète dès que possible un paquet de capotes et tu les fous dans ton sac. Ok?"

Tandis que Sena constate que son patron s'amuse comme un petit fou à ses dépends, il s'imagine en train de marmonner à la pharmacie; "c'est pour mon grand-frère..."

"Bien, bien! Comme ça, si tu veux avoir l'air convaincant pour plaquer ton Monta, là, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi!"

Sena se raidit.  
Le patron s'était fichu de lui depuis le début juste pour le mettre en condition? Juste pour lui donner de quoi faire la gueule au seul type qu'il était capable d'encadrer pour mieux lui dire de s'occuper de son cul?  
Et, préparé de la sorte, Sena n'aurait aucune excuse à fournir en cas d'échec.  
Le patron dans toute sa splendeur. Et encore.

"Allô? T'es mort?"

Seulement trop fatigué pour trouver quoi dire. "Tu me gonfles?" véridique, mais égoïste. Le patron lui répondrait aussitôt qu'il ne fait que l'aider, et c'est la pure vérité. Ce genre de remarque facile ne vaudrait à Sena qu'une réponse cinglante.  
Bien sûr que Sena n'a pas envie d'envoyer Monta balader, mais c'est comme ça; s'il ne le fait pas, le problème sera simplement repoussé à plus tard et il aura prit une ampleur beaucoup plus dangereuse...

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières.

"HEY!

-Rapport terminé, patron." conclut-il après un sursaut.

"... bien.

-...

-Oublies pas les capotes! tût, tût, tût..."

Ah parce que non content de vouloir tout contrôler, il avait aussi prit son pied, ce connard! Furieux, Sena jeta le Nokia contre un mur. L'impact creusa un nouveau trou dans le plâtre tandis que Sena grognait des jurons.

* * *

Puis-je avoir des reviews? °u°

(ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas formulé comme ça... ça date des fois où je disais "c'est qui qui fait ça?" "C'est pas moi qui lé fé!" "Ooooh, il fait du boudin!" XD je me tais, je me tais)

Bref, commentez et aidez-moi à trouver comment caser Taki dans l'histoire, parce qu'avec lui, je sèche...


End file.
